1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a release binding for releasably securing a ski boot to a snow ski.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
There are two general types of snow skiing: alpine or downhill skiing and nordic or cross-country skiing. The operation of ski bindings for binding the skier's boot to the skis is different for alpine skiing than for nordic skiing, and it is typical that a binding used for alpine skiing is not usable for nordic skiing. This is because the movement involved in nordic skiing requires a pivoting of the ski boot at its toe while alpine skiing requires the boot to be firmly and releasably retained to the ski. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,354 to Paul C. Ramer describes a ski binding which can be satisfactorily used for either alpine or nordic skiing. The present invention relates to improvements in a ski binding which can be advantageously employed with a binding of the type described in the aforementioned patent to Ramer or with various other types of ski bindings.
Release bindings used in alpine skiing are intended to release the ski boot from the ski upon the application of a potentially dangerous amount of force to the skier's leg and foot. Avoidance of injury depends upon the consistent and proper release of the safety binding. It has recently been determined that ski bindings which provide a vertical toe release or a longitudinal torsion release (relative rotation of the ski about its longitudinal axis with respect to the ski boot) can be instrumental in preventing injury in some situations. Many of the prior art bindings do not release under these conditions. The present invention teaches improvements for securing more effective vertical toe release and longitudinal torsion release.
Another problem with prior art release bindings is that the ski boot is not always firmly retained on the ski or a boot plate. This problem is particularly significant if the ski bindings are continually adjusted to accommodate a variety of different sized and shaped ski boots. One of the causes of this inadequate fastening has been that the binding cannot be accurately adjusted to accept ski boots of different lengths. The present invention teaches improvements for quickly, easily and accurately adjusting the ski binding to accommodate and firmly retain ski boots of a variety of different lengths.
Some prior art ski bindings, particularly those of the boot plate type, employ an over-center latch lever pivotably connected to a bail for operatively securing the heel of the ski boot to the ski. The latch lever is pivoted to an over-center condition against a ledge formed on the ski boot heel, and biases the boot heel downward in tight engagement with the boot plate or the ski. In its proper over-center condition, a biasing force from the latch lever holds the ski boot to the ski, but if the latch lever pivots past its desired over-center condition, the biasing force diminishes or terminates thus loosening the boot. It has been found that the heel construction of certain ski boots allows the latch lever to pivot past a desired over-center position. The present invention teaches improvements for preventing the latch lever from pivoting past its desired over-center condition.
Various other disadvantages, problems, insufficiencies and considerations are present in the prior art, and in general, these factors will become more apparent from an understanding of the teachings and improvements of the present invention and its advantages and objects.